


Refreshing Start

by Thenekogeek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aftermath, Cafe & Coffee shops, Chemistry, Engineering, First Dates, Gay Male Character, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutant Powers, Protective Tony Stark, Queen's Observatory, Slow Build, Stark Tower, Underage - Freeform, biomechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenekogeek/pseuds/Thenekogeek
Summary: The Vulture was dealt with, His dream girl had moved away, he turned down Stark's offer of becoming an Avenger and now Aunt May found out he was the web slinging vigilante, swinging everywhere on Youtube.Thinking that he needed a much deserved break, Peter had overheard about a new Cafe which opened up on 36th Avenue. The cafe had become the talk of the school, prompting Peter's young curiosity which Ned eagerly took as an opportunity to go.However, he wasn't counting on being left along in a heavily packed place. With nothing better to do, Peter went to get a coffee from the barista that was available but what he got instead was a chance at a normal relationship, with the Cafe's attractive blonde barista.





	Refreshing Start

“What the fuck!?” The mix of surprised and shock sounded from Peter’s Aunt, causing the teenage hero to whirl around, facing his stunned parental guardian.

“M-May I swear this isn’t- I-I mean it is but I-“ Peter continued to stumble over his words, head trying to formulate an excuse. What can he say?

_Crap, crap, crap!_

“Peter. Parker.” May said very evenly, walking up to her nephew and placed both hands on his shoulders, looking at him dead in the eye.

Peter to just stared back in pure terror, his eyes going wide as he tried predicting what his aunt was going to say, or do.

His Aunt took a deep breath and looked at Peter before saying, in a very stern and commanding tone.

“Explain. Now.”

Those two words almost made Peter faint. He felt his knees going weak and hands trembling. Fighting Captain America? No biggy. Fighting the Vulture? Tough but he handled it like a champ. Getting his suit taken away? Frightening but he was fine.

But to explain to his Aunt May about what he was wearing? What he’s been doing? What the internship at Stark Industries was really for him to help with Captain America going rogue? Then afterwards he fought an extremely dangerous Villain who uses alien tech to rob convoys and turned out to be his dream girl’s father? No freaking way.

‘God, if you’re watching. Please save me.’

Peter sighed, looking down at the ground, contemplating for a moment. He has to tell Aunt May the truth. She was there for him when everyone else had… she deserves to know.

After knowing what story to tell, he looked back up at his Aunt. Everything. Peter will tell her Everything.

“May… you’ll want to sit down.”

~*~*~

After a couple hours of explaining to his aunt from when he got his powers in all his endeavours. May was now pacing around the apartment, hands holding her head she tried taking in what Peter had explained. He was sitting uncomfortably on the couch, idly playing with his fingers in guilt.

“So. You mean to tell me that you’ve been parading around in that… suit? Fighting criminals, almost getting killed multiple times, sneaking out at late hours- during school nights, I should add- just to play hero!?”

His aunt was losing it. She was so overwhelmed with grief and shock that he was 100% sure she was gonna faint.

“Oh and let’s not forget that Tony fucking Stark had even encouraged you to do this! Behind my back of all things!”

Peter winced at the sound of betrayal in her voice. His aunt stopped walking and looked at Peter, anger, and disappointment in her eyes before slapping him on the arm repeatedly, causing Peter to wince.

“You’re so grounded! It’s one thing to do this but behind my back? Fighting criminals and risking your life to save people, you’re only a teenager! Peter, what if you seriously got hurt? Or worse!?”

Peter snapped his head up and looked at his aunt. There were unshed tears welling up in her eyes. That’s when the pieces started falling into place, alarming Peter.

“May… May you aren’t going to-“ Peter began, standing up from the couch.

“How do I know I won’t Peter…? After Ben and your parents… I can’t lose you too. I can’t…” May’s voice a whisper now. Peter instantly felt the guilt hit him like a punch from the Hulk… How stupid could he have been? Losing Uncle Ben and possibly losing him? He couldn’t do that to her.

He enveloped his aunt in his arms, hugging her tightly and reassuringly.

“May you won’t lose me… I won’t go out at night without telling you. I’ll come home right after school and if not, I’ll make sure to call you first. I’m sorry I never told you…”

“Peter… just… be careful alright? I know I can’t stop you from doing what you think is right but… be safe. Please just promise me you’ll be safe.”

May said into his shoulder. Peter nodded, pulling back to look at her.

“I promise May. I’ll be careful.”

~*~*~  
The next day started.. normally. His Aunt was gone, probably getting things for the day so Peter just did his morning routine. Grabbing a quick breakfast of cereal, changing into different clothes as he brushes his teeth. Once deeming that he was ready, Peter locked the apartment up and left for school. Peter took the transit, as usual, taking in the familiarity of musky smells and cramped spaces of the train car.

He walked up along the entrance of Midtown school of science and technology, expecting today to be a regular routine. Meeting up with Ned and MJ, going to his classes, dealing with Flash (yuck) and then going home.

Though today, Peter noticed that the entire school was abuzz with excitement. As he walked past groups of students, he caught snippets of their conversations

“That new café is amazing! I just went last night and didn’t want to leave!”

“No way! The one on 36th ave right? I gotta check that place out!”

New Café? Peter suddenly got curious about what apparently everyone was talking about. As he made his way to his locker, a large hand smacked down onto his back, scaring the life right out of Peter.

“Peter! Did you hear about the café!?” Ned’s voice screamed into his ears, causing Peter to wince and face his friend.

“Dude, loud. Anyway, I overheard some students talking about it. What’s so great about the place?” Peter questioned, pulling his books out of his locker.

“It’s a complete geek heaven! The owners there basically set up a paradise for everyone. Computers, crazy fast internet, amazing food! They even have the newest systems and games that haven’t been released yet! There’s even a chemistry and science lab on the upper floor and study areas for people who need to work on homework.” Ned spilt the information like a tidal wave.

Peter’s hand froze in the air as he went to get his binder. Newest game systems and games that haven’t been released yet? Chemistry labs, study areas, food. No way would Peter pass this up.

“Please tell me we’re going,” Peter said towards Ned, shutting his locker as excitement began creeping up on him. Meeting the Avengers was awesome, to say the least, but to fully live his geek and nerd fantasies in one area? Fucking sign him up.

“Damn right we’re going! Mj’s coming too.”

Peter had an overexcited grin plastered on his face. Maybe May would like to come? The sharp ring of the bell for the first period got him to realize he would be late for class at this rate. Hoisting his bag over his shoulder, he and Ned made a mad dash towards their first-period class.

~*~*~  
The café was. Fucking. Beautiful. Peter’s eyes laid on the sign outside. It consisted of Cap’s shield, two handguns on each end of it, an Arc Reactor in the centre of the shield and arrows making an X in the back.

The café was a Two story building, at least twice the size of the school gym. Inside was nothing short of what Ned described. Geek Heaven in a single building. There were rooms upon rooms for each genre of game, enough space in each one to hold 40 or more people. There were a barista bar, food stands, and salad bars. On the far left side of the building was a large staircase leading up to the study area and labs above.

“Peter, welcome to The Hybrid Alliance,” Ned announced, practically dragging Peter through the entrance, Mj followed while she was busily typing on her phone.

“Oh Ned, you gotta come with me. There’s a meal combo that’s super cheap. You’re splitting the price with me.” MJ stated, instantly dragging the poor guy towards the vegan choice food stand, leaving Peter all alone. What great friends he has .-.

Sighing, Peter decided to get something to eat himself, spotting the barista bar. He headed over, wallet already drawn as he approached the counter, the bartender having their back turned to him. The person was wearing a pink bandana on their head, showing some blonde hair in the back. The apron she had on was bright red, probably to go with the colour scheme of the place.

“Excuse me miss?” Peter called out, hoping to not disturb the barista. Except the barista was… how can Peter put it? A very appealing boy. He had a kind smile on his face through the look of surprise was evident.

“Miss? Never heard someone call me that before.” The boy said with a smile, setting down new batches of coffee blends in the warmers. Peter’s face instantly became warm with embarrassment, wanting to punch himself for that mistake.

“-I uh… sorry. Just you uh… I m-mean.” Peter scrambled to find words to say, not being able to get anything from his head. The boy only smiled and chuckled softly.

“Hey, it’s alright. The pink bandana and red apron probably didn’t help huh? So relax ok?” The boy said in a reassuring tone, leaning on the counter with both hands.

“A-Alright just uh… sorry again…” Peter apologized, eyes looking at the ground in shame.

“So, what would you like?” The barista said with an encouraging smile, that seemed to calm Peter down, knowing that the barista took no offence.

“It says on the menu you do custom blends. Uh... anything you recommend?” Peter asked eyeing the menu.

The boy looked at Peter curiously, greyish green eyes staring at him. Peter couldn’t help but stare back, his eyes were the shade of lake water with sunlight reflecting off it.

“Depends” the boy’s voice snapped him out of his trance, the boy now looking over at the menu.

“Are you mostly a person who likes sweet and savoury or something strong?” The boy asked, looking back at Peter.

“Sweet and Savoury. Kinda can’t handle strong coffee.” Peter admitted with a sheepish smile.

With a quick nod, the boy got to work, pouring Peter a cup of coffee which smelled delightful. He handed it over and Peter took it graciously, taking a tentative sip of the scalding liquid. It was delicious. It had the pleasant mix of Hazelnut and steamed milk, hints of smoked cashews and almonds somewhere in the mix.

“It’s delicious. What’s in this?” Peter asked, taking yet another sip eagerly. The boy smiled and began cleaning the counter with a clean cloth.

“It’s a blend I created myself. Actually, I make most blends that are offered here. That one you’re drinking is called “Cap’s Awakening.” A mixture of Hazelnut coffee grounds, steamed milk and finely grounds smoked cashews and Almonds.” The boy smiled with pride as Peter continued drinking.

“You made this? It’s incredible!”

The boy smiled at Peter’s gushing, already halfway to finishing the cup of coffee. He was so focused on the taste that he forgot to pay.

“Oh shoot… uh, how much do I owe you?” Peter asked, pulling some cash out of his wallet.

“The coffee’s only a dollar eighty.”

Peter took out a five dollar bill and handed it over. The boy reaching for the cash register to give Peter back the leftover change.

“Keep the change,” Peter said with a smile.

The boy was genuinely taken aback yet also touched. He put the bill into the register, smiling. Peter was about to order something else, eyeing one of the many pastries put out on display when he heard the voice of his daily dose of stupidity.

“What’s up Penis-Parker.” The unmistakable voice of Flash Thompson sounded behind him.

“What do you want Flash?” Peter groaned, not even bothering to face him. The look on the boy’s face was a bit… sour. The nickname obviously struck the wrong cord with him.

“Nothing from you, just want to speak with the Barista,” Flash said, effectively shoving Peter away from the counter,

Peter stumbled back, almost dropping his coffee at Flash’s roughness.

“Excuse me.”

Flash turned around, his eyes meeting the chest of a tall, broad man who was dressed in a very realistic replica costume of ‘Thor’. The man himself, however, did not seem pleased at Flash.

“I did not just see you _shove_ a customer, did I?”

Flash’s eyes went wide, the man’s question was nothing short of a threat, the teen shaking slightly. He shook his head, trying to play innocent.

“N-No sir…”

“That’s what I thought, my eyes must have been playing tricks on me. Surely there aren’t any bullies in my cafe.”

Peter tried to contain a snicker as he was sure Flash just about peed his pants. With a nod of his head, the egotistic bully sped off.

“Thanks, Gerald- I mean Thor, the mighty god of thunder.” The barista thanked the man who bellowed out a laugh.

“Think nothing of it Alby.”

The man smiled kindly before walking over, not before apologizing towards Peter for the incident.

“Wow… does that guy really own the cafe?” Peter asked, watching the guy walk off.

“Sort of, every food stand manager, waiter and supervisor own this café.” The barista said with a smile.

“Wait, seriously?”

The barista nodded, leaning against the counter. He took off the pink bandana and his blonde hair fell over his eyes, letting him brush it behind his ear.

“We all contribute 10% of the bills and utilities, making it easy to pay for and manage. Kinda like one big family.”

Peter suddenly gained a newfound respect for the café. Not only was it a phenomenal place, the staff were also so close they consider one another family.

“So, do you have a name or will I just be calling you ‘Parker’?”

“Oh! Right, I uh… my name is Peter”

The barista smiled and held out a hand, which Peter took and shook gently.

“My name is Alby. Nice to meet you, Peter.”

Suddenly out of the blue, a hoard of students rushed to the barista bar, forming a line. Peter instantly backed away, not wanting to be trampled.

“Sorry! I forgot about the regular coffee rush. This is gonna be a while, see ya later Peter!”

Alby waved briefly before working on the first customer, his kind smile and understanding nod seemingly making him quite the popular one.

Peter smiled and turned around to go find Ned and Mj when he was met face to face with them. A smirk on Mj’s usually relaxed face and Ned who was getting giddy.

“Wh-What?”

“Who’s the cute barista?” Mj asked, smirking at Peter who just looked back, seeing that Alby had already dealt with 5 customers.

‘Wow, he works fast…’

“His name is Alby, kinda young to be a Barista though huh?”

Peter said, not taking his eyes off the blonde boy. The way he moved so fluidly and efficiently seems to captivate Peter, impressed by his skills to multitask.

Mj went over to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leaning in close to him.

“So… you get his number?”

Peter’s face flushed instantly, turning his head away from them.

“Wh-Why would I get his number?”

Mj, let him go and instantly smacked him on the shoulder, the smirk now gone and replaced with the look of ‘you fucking serious?’ She always had.

“Dude, the way you’re staring at him is the exact way you used to stare at Liz!”

Ned pipped up, being the ever supporting friend he always was. Peter sighed embarrassed and ran a hand through his hair, slightly pulling it as if to gain control again.

“Look, guys, jus-“

“Hey, the crowds thinning out! Go ask him to hang out!”

Mj whispered and turned Peter around and gave him an encouraging push towards the barista bar, smirking all the while.

Peter gave her a leering glare before walking back to the counter, Alby seemingly having the time to rest now that the rush was over.

“H-Hey Alby… you alright?”

Alby looked up and smiled at Peter’s concern, nodding. His hair was back in the pink bandana again, only a few blonde locks hanging free.

“Yeah… just… rushes like that always make me feel worn out.”

Peter looked at Alby, who was once again pulling the bandana off his head, letting his hair fall down freely.

“Hey, Alby… do you think we could… maybe hang out sometimes? I-If you want that is…”

Peter braced himself for the disappointment. He could hear excuses or the refusal in his head.

‘Sorry, I can’t I gotta work.’ Or ‘Sorry Peter, I’m not interested.’

“Sure, no one’s really asked me to hang out so I’d love to.”

The look of actual shock on Peter’s face had sent the barista boy chuckling, seeing the immense wave of relief wash over the teen.

“R-Really? Awesome! S-So uh… want to… trade numbers?” Peter asked, getting all jittery.

Alby took a pen out and wrote his name and phone number down on a spare receipt before handing it over to Peter.

“I’m off in a couple hours so stick around, ok?”

The smile made Peter’s heart flutter in his chest. With a nods, he got up, waving goodbye to Alby before walking back to Ned and MJ.

“Considering that cheesy grin on your face, guessing you got it?”

Peter’s grin seems to widen as he held up the number, receiving a hearty slap on the back from MJ.

“Nice one Parker. So…. Got anything planned for you and him?”

MJ prodded, her curious nature slowly taking over her self control. Peter just pulled away from her slowly

“Well I uh.. I mean… no. I got nothing.”

MJ sighed and patted Peter on the shoulder sympathetically, shaking her head.

“Good luck man.” Ned commented, smiling apologetically at his friend.

“You guys aren’t going to help me!? This was your idea!”

“Sorry Parker but got stuff to do, see ya.” MJ mocked a salute and stalked off, Ned basically doing the same thing, leaving Peter to wallow in his misery.

He began contemplating if he should just call it off, it wasn’t a date really but… he just felt nervous being around Alby. He just needed to know what to do or know who to ask for help. For advice!

As if some unknown entity answered his prayers and desperate wishes, his phone began buzzing. Pulling out said device and checking the caller ID, he felt his hope skyrocket. Who else to give him advice than the Number one playboy, Tony Stark himself. Peter stalked off, going to a secluded location.

“H-Hey Mr.Stark!”

“Hey Peter, like the little gift I left for you?”

“H-Huh? O-Oh the suit! Yeah, yeah I um… appreciate Mr.Stark.” Peter said, looking around momentarily before his eyes landed on Alby, watching the barista busily taking coffee orders.

“-eter? Hey, Earth to Peter.” Tony’s voice sounded through the receiver of the phone, snapping Peter back to reality.

“S-Sorry Mr.Stark. Listen I uh… need a favour of you.” Peter began, only to get cut off again.

“Kid, I swear if you ruined your suit already, I’m gonna-“

“N-No sir! My suit is fine it’s just…” Peter trailed off, putting silence between him and Tony.

“Just…? C’mon kid you’re killing me here. What is it?” Tony spoke up, the usual annoyed tone making an appearance.

“Mr.Stark, you’ve been with a lot of girls right?” Peter asked, trying to find a way to word this correctly.

“Well sure but the way you said it makes me sound like a man-whore.” Tony teased, swivelling around in his chair.

“N-No I didn’t… ugh what I meant was… can you give me advice?”

“What kind of Advice…?” Tony started before Peter began hearing the teasing chuckle in Tony’s throat. “Whoa-hoho, didn’t know the kid was _that_  mature already.”

“Wh- Mr.Stark not that!” Peter yelled through the phone, his voice shrill with embarrassment and panic.

“Yeesh kid I was just teasing you! Look, if you mean dating advice, I can help.

“You mean it Mr.Stark?!”

“Sure Kid, why not? May as well pass my wisdom down to someone. Alright, now listen up. Here is what you’d want to do first.”

~*~*~

“Mr.Stark are you sure…? I… don’t know if I can do this.” Peter said hesitantly only to receive a sigh from the billionaire.

“Kid, you’ll be fine. Honestly, the way you described the guy, he seems very laid back.” Tony’s voice faded before a groan escaped his lips.

“Sorry kid just… a guy? Look I’m not judging, hell I support you 1000% Kid, but… never took you for the type.” Peter looked down, remembering all the times he fawned over Liz from afar.

“Me neither to be honest…” Peter commented.

“He at least cute? Tell me you aren’t going to say ‘no but his personality is’ blah blah blah.” Tony whined, Peter hearing him take a large gulp of what he assumed was coffee.

Being discreet as humanly possible, Peter aimed his phone camera at Alby and took a flattering picture of the barista. The barista had his blonde hair behind his ears as he was cleaning the counter. Peter then proceeded to send the pic via message to Tony. Moments later, Peter heard a rather impressed whistle.

“Now I see the appeal Kid. So, you’re into the blondes huh? Nice choice.” Tony commented with a teasing voice.

“Y-Yeah uh… so I just… ask him if he has any places he’d like to go?” Peter asked the question, completely unsure about it.

“Trust me Peter, this is the best way. Dates will tell you the locations, which should give you a huge hint on what they like and how they are as a person.” Tony rationalized, Peter could clearly see the impressed smirk on his face at the advice.

“That’s… actually good advice Mr.Stark.” Peter replied, the genius to the idea finally dawning on him.

“Of course it’s a good idea! Have I ever had any bad ideas?”

Peter went to reply, but was instantly cut off.

“Know what kid? Don’t answer that.” Tony replied hastily.

~*~*~

  
Okay! So this is the first chapter of the story, I know I should be updating the other stories I’ve so neglected .3. But I promise I’ll try to get more done, just been busy with work and stuffs.

 


End file.
